List of Programs Broadcast by FamilyNet
Shows Original Shows *''Candy Crush Adventures'' *''Hamlet vs. the Evil'' *''Nintendo World'' *''The Johnsons'' *''The World of Rollo'' *''Nerf Heroes Go!'' *''Percy Jackson: The Animated Series'' *''Magnum: Robot Fighter'' *''The Brandon Mysteries'' *''Matchbox Racers'' *''LEGO City: Cops and Crooks'' *''The Rainbow Fairies'' *''Rayman: Crazy Adventures'' *''Paranormal Activity: Ghostly Force'' *''Emoji Talk'' *''The Adventures of Xtreme Team'' *''The Archie Comedy Club'' *''Duckie'' (Part of JuniorNet) *''Animal Rescue Force'' Cartoon Network *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (both the 1998 and the 2016 series) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Ed Edd n Eddy'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Samurai Jack'' (Season 1-4 only due to it's fifth season being more adult-oriented and being rated TV-14-V) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''Chowder'' *''Adventure Time '' *''Peppermint Butler'' (Adventure Time spinoff) *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''Steven Universe'' *''The Cryptids'' *''Clarence'' *''We Bare Bears'' *''Mighty Magiswords'' *''Eric and Claire'' *''Detective Topps'' *''Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat'' *''Dragasaur'' *''Bill the Unlucky Dog'' *''Vinicius and Tom: Adventures in Rio'' Warner Bros. Animation *''Looney Tunes'' *''Tom and Jerry'' *''Droopy'' *''Animaniacs'' *''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' *''The New Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' *''Pinky and the Brain''/''Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain'' *''Baby Looney Tunes'' (Part of JuniorNet) *''Duck Dodgers'' *''Loonatics Unleashed'' *''Loonatics Reloaded'' *''The Looney Tunes Show'' *''Wabbit'' *''The New Looney Tunes Show'' *''Freakazoid!'' *''Teen Titans'' *''ThunderCats'' (both the 1985 and the 2011 series) *''The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy'' *''Anna and The Space Rangers'' *''Bunnicula'' *''Teen Titans Go!'' *''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' *''The Doggies'' *''The Doggies: Growing Up is Fun'' (Part of JuniorNet) *''Five Nights at Freddy's'' Nickelodeon *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''Harvey Beaks'' *''The Loud House'' *''CatDog'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''Rugrats'' *''AAAHH!!! Real Monsters'' *''Invader Zim'' *''Catscratch'' *''Dora the Explorer'' (Part of JuniorNet) *''Blue's Clues'' (Part of JuniorNet) *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Gatopardos the Cheetah'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''The Backyardigans'' (Part of JuniorNet) *''Bunsen is a Beast!'' *''Occhi Rossi'' *''Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer'' (Season 1-4 only due to it's fifth season being more adult-oriented and being rated TV-14-V) *''Nicktoon High'' *''The Modifyers'' Disney Television Animation *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Milo Murphy's Law'' *''Pucca'' *''DuckTales'' (both the 1987 and the 2017 series) *''Gravity Falls'' *''Wander Over Yonder'' *''Star vs. The Forces of Evil'' *''The Proud Family'' *''Kim Possible'' *''The Good Dinosaur Show'' *''Lilo and Stich: The Series'' *''The Emperor's New School'' *''Timon & Pumbaa'' The Hub Network/Discovery Family *''The Twisted Whiskers Show'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *''Littlest Pet Shop'' *''Dan vs.'' *''Pound Puppies'' (2010 series) *''Transformers: Prime'' Universal Television *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' *''Fievel's American Tails'' *''Exosquad'' *''Monster Force'' *''Earthworm Jim'' *''The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper'' *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' *''The Mummy: The Animated Series'' *''Curious George'' (Part of JuniorNet) *''The Land Before Time'' *''Jurassic World: Project Dinosaurs'' * Animal Planet *''The Adventures of Woody Woodpecker'' *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' *''Kung Fu Panda: Legend of Awesomeness'' *''DreamWorks Dragons'' *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' *''Turbo FAST'' *''The Adventures of Puss in Boots'' *''Dinotrux'' *''The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show'' *''VeggieTales'' series (Part of JuniorNet) *''Noddy'' series (Part of JuniorNet) *''Dragon City Chronicles'' *''Felix the Cat Chronicles'' HiT Entertainment *''Thomas and Friends'' (Part of JuniorNet) *''Barney and Friends'' (Part of JuniorNet) *''Bob the Builder'' (Part of JuniorNet) *''The Wiggles'' (Part of JuniorNet) *''Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps'' (Part of JuniorNet) *''ToddWorld'' (Part of JuniorNet) Sony Pictures Television *''The Smurfs'' (both the 1981 and the 2016 series) *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series'' *''The Real Ghostbusters'' *''Extreme Ghostbusters'' *''Ghostbusters: Ecto Force'' *''Jumanji: The Series'' *''Project G.e.e.K.e.R.'' *''Men in Black: The Series'' *''Dragon Tales'' (Part of JuniorNet) *''Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot'' *''Max Steel'' *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' *''Harold and the Purple Crayon'' (Part of JuniorNet) *''Stuart Little: The Animated Series'' 20th Century Fox Television *''Doctor Dolittle'' *''Peter Pan and the Pirates'' *''Little Shop'' *''Capitol Critters'' *''Life with Louie'' *''Ice Age: The Adventures with The Herd'' *''Fabian Fox'' DHX Media * Nelvana * MGM Television * Lucasfilm, Ltd. *''Star Wars: Droids'' *''Star Wars: Ewoks'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' (2003 TV series) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars Rebels'' Marvel Animation *''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' *''Big Hero 6: The Series'' *''Marvel Tails'' The Jim Henson Company *''The Muppet Show'' *''Sesame Street'' (Part of JuniorNet) *''Fraggle Rock'' *''The Doozers'' (Part of JuniorNet) *''Little Muppet Monsters'' *''Dinosaurs'' *''Dog City'' *''Jim Henson's Animal Show'' *''Farscape'' *''Sid the Science Kid'' (Part of JuniorNet) *''Dinosaur Train'' (Part of JuniorNet) *''Dot'' *''Splash and Bubbles'' *''The Adventures of the Muppets'' Other *''64 Zoo Line'' (Part of JuniorNet) *''He-Man: Masters of the Universe'' *''She-Ra Princess of Power'' *''Pound Puppies'' (1986 series) *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show '' *''Doki'' (Part of JuniorNet) *''Yoo-Hoo and Friends'' *''Atomic Betty'' *''Care Bears: Adventures in Care-A-Lot'' (Part of JuniorNet) *''LEGO Bionicle: Journey to the One'' *''Voltron'' series *''Justin Time'' (Part of JuniorNet) *''Ask the StoryBots'' (Part of JuniorNet) *''LazyTown'' (Part of JuniorNet) *''Sonic X'' *''Pokemon'' *''Winx Club'' *''Viva Piñata'' *''The World of Quest'' *''Matt's Monsters'' *''Bratz'' *''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights'' Category:TV Channels Category:Television Channels Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon Category:FamilyNet